The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of a flavouring composition.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,342 there is described a process for the preparation of a flavouring composition with a charcoal broiled flavour which is prepared by subjecting a film of fat or oil to a temperature within the range of from 285.degree. C. to 475.degree. C. in the presence of oxygen for a period of time effective to develop a charcoal broiled flavour and collecting the resultant fat or oil. In the process described in this patent, the film of the fat or oil is subjected to these temperatures in a continuous feed thin film reactor. However, in such a reactor, since fresh material is constantly being added, it is impossible to obtain fractions that differ in composition and flavour since, for any moment in time, the same degree of heating is taking place. Moreover, since the fat or oil is in the form of a film, in order to obtain a desirable flavour, it is essential that the duration of the treatment at these temperatures is extremely short because, whether in a continuous or a batch reactor, at such high temperatures, the film of fat or oil would rapidly become pyrolysed and polymerised and would have a distinctly unpleasant flavour.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,997 describes a process for preparing a beef flavour substance which comprises preheating an animal fat at 130.degree. to 220.degree. C., mixing the preheated fat with brewed soy sauce and heating at 130.degree. to 220.degree. C. for 5 to 30 minutes, which mixture may afterwards be distilled with steam or with vapour of an organic solvent.